It is desirable in golfing to have ready access to two different golf towels. The first towel is kept dry and the second is damp. While playing golf, the damp towel is periodically used to wipe the golf ball, wipe one or more of the golf clubs and sometimes wipe the golfer's hands. The first towel is dry and is used for drying the golfer's hands. There is need for holding these towels while at the same time keeping them available for use.